My Best Friend is Crazy
by 8D Kayla 8D
Summary: Not about the character's in the summoning, Kris's best friend, Rachel, is "crazy".Rachel has been sent to a Mental institution, Kris knows that Rachel isn't crazy, Rachel has a poltergeist.Are things at the clinic the way they seem?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this isn't really about The Summoning, and The Awakening. This is just the same idea. So no, you don't need to have read the books to understand this. Let me know how it is, thanks 8^D**

**This is just the Prologue, by the way, it's probably pretty boring, but this is just to start things off and kind of set the scene. I might have the next chapter up tonight, but no promises.**

Could you imagine getting a phone call from your best friend and hearing that she, or he, is in a mental institution? Up until about 5 minutes ago, I never even thought of that being a possibility.

I mean, I always knew that Rachel was always a little insane, but so were 90% of my other friends, too. I guess I've always known Rach was different, though. She's not an average human, not even when she's compared to all the other weirdoes we hung out with.

I probably should have expected this, but I didn't not at all, especially not today. Today was a normal day up until 5 minutes ago. I woke up (after hitting the snooze button a good ten times), got ready for school, and walked up my street to Rachel's (and my second) home, and then walked to school with Rachel. School was the same as usual. The boring classes were boring, the fun classes were fun, and the hard classes were hard. The sluts were slutty, the funny guys funny, the perverts pervy, and the bitches were bitchy. Like I said, normal day, normal high school.

If only it had stayed normal. But of course, normal was too much to ask for when it came to Rachel and I.

Rach and I had been best friend since fourth grade. We were each other's other half, and everyone knew it. We were most definitely not normal, at all. We had always been weird, but most people weren't bothered by our weirdness. We called eat other Twin sometimes and would trick people into thinking that we were twins. It usually worked, too. We walked into each other's houses as if they were our own, we knew where everything was and helped ourselves to whatever. We spent almost every waking moment together and we always told each other about everything that happened while we were apart. We told each other everything, the good and the bad. We knew everything there was to know about each other.

We sound some-what normal, right? So why would Rachel be getting dragged off to the psych ward, especially without me? There was a reason for that. Something that only the two us knew about her. Well, no one knew before today.

But I wasn't expecting this today. I wasn't expecting Rach to call me up and tell me that she wouldn't be coming to school for awhile. I wasn't expecting her to reply with a "I have to live somewhere for people who are crazy" when I asked her why. I really wasn't expecting her to be completely serious about the whole thing.

Even now as I was driving to a small clinic in the woods with my pick-up bed filled up with a bunch of her crap, I wondered if she was really serious. Maybe this would be another funny joke like the time she tricked me into thinking I had a spider in my hair and I screamed so loud the neighbors came over with a baseball bat and asked what was wrong. Maybe I'd get there and she'd be standing in front of the clinic and laugh so hard she would have to struggle to utter out something about how easy it was to trick me and how gullible I was. But I knew this wasn't one of her pranks.

She wouldn't joke about having a meltdown in the middle of class and her poltergeist going wild. She wouldn't joke that people decided she had serious anger management issues and called in the men in white jackets. She wouldn't joke that scissors, pencils, and pens had gone flying and she had just about taken off three kids heads and someone probably had a broken arm. She wasn't that creative. This is what I was always of afraid of happening. She would get angry and her poltergeist would send things flying and hurt someone. Even though, she hadn't been near anything that had went flying, people assumed she threw it. Because people saw what they wanted to see, things had to fit in their perfect little boxes. Since I had known about Rachel's poltergeist for a long time, I had thrown all my boxes into the fire awhile ago.

So here I was, driving to a mental institution out in the woods, with a truck-load of crap to my best friend who had a poltergeist and was assumed to have serious anger management problems, hoping it was all a joke, but knowing it wasn't.

**Like I said kind of boring so far, but it will get better (well I'm planning on it to, at least.) Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!**

**PS **

**Do you have any ideas of what to name the clinic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know that nobody reviewed my last chapter, so that means I should just give up. But I told you the first chapter would kind of suck because it was the Prologue so here's the next chapter.**

**Please, pretty please with caramel, whipped cream, and hot fudge on top, REVIEW!! **

As I pulled up the rocky drive into the clinic, I saw Rachel's face pressed up against the window. The second she saw my rusty, green Chevy, she ran out the door to greet me with a huge hug.

She wrapped my arms around me so tightly that I wondered if she wanted to break a few of my rips. "Need…air," I uttered out.

She quickly released me from her cobra death-grip. She stared at the ground and mumbled an apology. Her hair shielded most of her face, but it was obvious she had been crying a lot.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault I need air to breathe," I said, trying to lighten the mood. She half-heartedly giggled and I wrapped her in another embrace. "How 'ya doing?" She just shrugged. I pulled her out at arms length, keeping my hands on her shoulders and made her look up at me.

She was a mess. The skin around her yellow-green eyes was red and puffy and her usually sleek, dirty blonde hair was a huge mess of hair scattered around her head.

"That's not a good answer."

"Well, how do you think I'm doing? I'm locked up with the crazies. I haven't been here 2 hours and I'm already getting treated like a senile old lady. So, I'm not doing so hot, Kris."

"Well, at least telling the truth."

"You're being too optimistic."

"It's better than both of us being all doom and gloom. Now tell me what happened."

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning. But while you talk, we'll move all of your crap out of my baby."

"Your baby is a rotting piece of shit."

"Don't hurt her feelings. I still need her to drive me home."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as she walked over to my truck to grab an armload of her stuff, getting somewhat back to her usual self, only more depressed.

"Well in Science class, my lab partner, 'accidentally' poured hot chemicals on me. The real reason why she did it was because I yelled at her to stop playing dumb blonde with big boobs in front of the guys, because we were dealing with chemicals."

"Was it slutty, hoe-bag, bitch, Izzie?"

"Of course. So I flipped out because A) she poured hot _chemicals _on me B) she's slutty, hoe-bag bitch, Izzie and C) it hurt like hell. And right on cue, my poltergeist went berserk."

"First she steals your boyfriend and then this. I always knew she was trouble."

"Exactly! And then when chemicals and glass and who-knows-what-else went flying, the psych guards were brought in. Now I've been here and getting the grand tour, meeting everyone, getting my schedule, blah, blah, blah."

I opened my mouth to tell her how much this sucked, but a nurse at the front desk called me over, "You, hey you, Blondie!"

_Blondie? You'd think at a psych ward, they'd be more aware of feeling and all of that bull _"Me?"

"Yes, you. You need to come sign in as a visitor." She said, ushering me over to her desk. I dropped everything I was hold and speed-walked over to her desk. "Name?"

"Krystal Disagen. That's K-RY-S-T-A-L D-I-S-A-G-E-N."

The nurse typed that into a computer, and them asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting Rachel Grey. She's new here, so I brought over some of her things from her house." I said pointing at Rach and the pile of her stuff that I had dropped next to her.

"Relation to patient?"

"We're best friends."

"How long will you be visiting?" The pudgy nurse asked, sounding very bored.

"As long as I can," I replied, adding an extra bit cheerfulness just to annoy the nurse. It was fun to annoy people who were supposed to be happy because they dealt with people all day that were angry. The nurse typed that into her computer without asking anything else. "So… can I go now?"

The nurse looked up at me over her cat-eye glasses and nodded with a frown plastered on her face.

I ran back over to where Rachel was standing, "Wow, whatever happened to service with a smile?"

"Half of the staff here is like that. The other half is all perky-cheerleader-at-a-pep-rally kind of thing. I prefer Fatso over there's type," she replied with a shudder.

"Damn that really sucks. Which room is yours?" I asked as we turned into a long hallway filled with a bunch of doors.

She stepped ahead of me and shoved open a door in the middle of the hall that was identical to the rest. There wasn't even a number on the door. I wondered how people remembered which room was theirs.

I followed Rachel into the room. The walls were a very bland off-white and the carpet was a

boring beige. There was a small dresser, a tiny desk, and a twin size bed in the room. I understood why

Rach wanted me to bring her things over as soon as humanly possible. It was a good thing I brought the

colorful polka-dots that we had made over spring break to tape up on her walls.

"While you stare off into la-la-land, I'll just go get the next load," Rachel said, snapping me out of

my trance. She was walking toward the door.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming hold on," I dropped my armload onto her desk and started toward the door,

she was already walking down the halls, "I thought I said to hold on!" I called down the hallway.

"That's why I'm walking sloooowly."

I just rolled my eyes and sped up. The only problems was; the second I stepped out the door, I ran

strait into someone. Somehow, I ended up on the floor with him laying face-down on top of me.

"Oh, jeez. I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there. Usually, new people don't have people coming

to see them already. Are you okay?" he said as he shoved himself off me.

I followed his lead and began to get up off the floor, "No problem, I'm fi-" I meant to say fine, but

my sentence was cut off when I fell back down.

He rushed over to make sure I was okay and to help me up, "Oh, shit. How hard did we run into

each other? Did you hit your head?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry it's just a head rush. I didn't hit my head. I'm naturally this uncoordinated.

Just ask her," I replied as I pointed over at Rachel.

Rach nodded in agreement, "This is normal. She's actually doing pretty good compared to usual.

Remember that one time you dropped the toaster strudel on your foot while you were walking and you

wanted to prove to me that you could walk without dropping it on your foot again and you walked right into

the oven?"

"It still didn't fall on my foot so ha!" I replied, sticking my tongue out, even though I was still

laying on the ground.

He lightly chuckled, "Well klutzy or not, that was my fault. So sorry about that. Here, let me help

you up this time so you don't fall again," he said holding his hand out to me.

Haha, trust me, she would have fallen at some point today anyway," Rachel commented with a

giggle.

I stuck out my tongue again before I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up, hoping I wouldn't

get another head rush. He helped me up off the ground, pulling up most of my weight.

Once I was up off the ground I could see him clearly and _damn that boy was hot!_ He had blonde,

skater hair that stopped right above his eyes. His eyes were amazing, icy blue and his they were probably

the inspiration for that saying, _the eyes are the windows to the soul._ He was a good 6 inches taller than my

average sized 5'8 frame and he was pretty well built. Not too strong, but not just skin and bones either, plus

he had that sexy arm vein thing where when guys were strong, the veins in their arms popped out. His smile

was dazzling, white with strait teeth, but best of all it was a genuine smile.

I released that I was staring to stare, so I busied myself with pulling blonde hair out of my face and

readjusting my glasses.

"By the way, I'm Shane," he said, showing another one of his heart-stopping smiles.

I smiled back, "I'm Kris, well Krystal, but just I prefer Kris."

He opened his mouth to reply, but a yell that came from down the hall cut him off, "Dude, what's

taking so long? The iPod speakers are right there!" I figure appeared around the corner. "Oh, I see. A new

girl. Oh, wait, two new girls. You're really out doing yourself Shane," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Jay I just ran into her. And you're not very patient," Shane said rolling his eyes, "or mature for

that matter."

Rachel and I began to chuckle. We knew how guys were, we hung out with them. So I didn't

suspect this Jay guy was serious. Maybe he was, but it was still funny to listen to them.

I noticed Rachel eyeing Jay. I couldn't blame her, he wasn't half bad looking either. He was pretty

strongly built, too. His dark brown hair was a medium length that came to about the middle of his forehead.

His eye matched his hair and matched his tanned skin nicely.

I also noticed Jay checking Rachel out. His eyes continued to travel up and down her short and

curvy body, and then would rest on her face for a while. Now that I thought about it, they would make a

pretty cute couple. Fine with me, she could have him. Jay may have been hot but he wasn't Shane.

"Dude what's taking those bozos so long?" I heard someone yell from the direction Jay had come

from. Jay and Shane both shook their heads slightly.

"Well, we have to go. Maybe we'll see you around?" Shane asked.

"Well, you'll see Rach a lot more than me, but unless they won't let me keep visiting then I'll

probably be here a lot, too."

Jay scrunched up his forehead, "You're not a patient here? Yet you want to spend as much time as

possible here?"

"Yeah, well I probably should be here anyways, and Rachel and I share a brain so we can't be

separated for too long," I replied with a giggle.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "We can't be separated that easily."

They both grinned and said bye, before turning and running back to the room they came from when

they heard someone else coming down the hall.

"Kris likes a crazy guy, Kris likes a crazy guy," Rachel sang as we walked back out my truck.

"What are you singing about? You like a crazy guy, too."

"Yeah, but I'm crazy, too."

I gave her a skeptical look, "And I'm not crazy?"

She burst out laughing, "True, very true."

**Okay, so it's still not that great but it will get better. Pleeeeeeeeease review!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thanks to all of you who reviewed, even though you probably just reviewed so I'd update Burned. Okay, so tell me the truth, should I continue this fanfic or not????**

"Kris, Kris, KRYSTAL LILLIAN DISAGEN, WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE!" Mom yelled over the scream of my alarm clock.

I rolled over and moaned, "Ten more minutes."

"Fine, but in fifteen minutes your late bell will be ringing!" Mom replied.

I shot up and stared at my mom's green eyes, "What? What time is it?"

"6:45. So you should get moving. I have to leave for work, or else I would help you get your stuff ready, but I'm already late."

"Okay, thanks for getting me up," I said, already jumping off the top of my loft bed. I ran across the hall to the bathroom and skidded to a stop in front of the mirror. _Great the one day I'm late, I look like something that crawled out from the darkest pits of hell where brushes and makeup don't exist. _

My blonde hair that was usually straight, was so messy, it looked like it was filled with frizzy curls. My pale skin was paler than usual, especially in comparison with the dark circles that surrounded my blue-green, dark green, light green, blue eyes.

My eyes had a tendency to switch from those colors whenever they felt like it. More often than not, they were light green closest to the pupils, normal green in the middle of my eyes and blue on the edges.

I quickly shoved my hair up into a messy bun, knowing that it would take hours to fix that rat's nest. I glided eyeliner on my waterline and threw mascara over my top lashes. I wasn't sure how to fix the problem about my horrible skin tone, so I decided to throw my glasses on and see if they covered my dark circles, thankfully they did. I was still kind of pale so I threw some blush on the apples of my cheeks to give me some color. Good enough. I quickly grabbed my backpack and was about to step out the door when I realized I was still in my pajamas.

I sprinted back to my room and pulled some brown Capri sweats with "California" written up the left side in orange and grabbed and orange tank top off my floor. I traded those with my boxer shorts and stained tank top before running out the door and into my truck.

I felt a pang of sadness while I drove the short distance to school. Rachel and I walked together instead of walking to school because A) we need the exercise, B) gas was expensive, and C) walking to school was our time to talk. But now that Rachel was locked away in a nut house that she didn't belong in.

Before I knew it, I was searching the overstuffed parking lot for a space to park. It took me 5 minutes to find a spot that I could squeeze my baby into. As soon as I stepped out of my Chevy, the late bell rang.

I gave up on running into the building since I was at the end of the parking lot and I was already going to be late, so it wouldn't make a difference.

By the time I got to my Algebra AlgebraII class that was upstairs and at the end of the school, I was 17 minutes late. Mrs. Donatram gave me an evil death glare as I handed her my tardy slip. The whole class stared at me like I was an alien with purple skin, hot pink hair, and 50eyes. Things get around waaay too fast in high school, especially when those things included a student getting dragged off to the loony bin in the middle of class.

43 minutes later, class was finally over. In the hallway, the quieter and shyer people gave me as much space as they could and stared at me from a distance, whereas the gossipers rushed up to me and asked me about every detail of things. Once I made it very clear that I didn't want to talk about it, every stayed away.

I was happy to finally see someone I was close with and sat with at lunch. "Hey, Nelly!" I said in attempt to wave her over. When she didn't come to me, I went to her. She looked at me and then continued to walk some of her other friends, "Nelly?" I murmured in confusion.

She turned to face me, "What do you want?" she growled.

"Um, do I have to want something to talk with my friend? I guess I kind of want a hug since it's been a shitty day," I ventured. We always gave each other hugs and walked with our arms linked in the halls. That's how I had been with all of my friends. We didn't ignore each other unless we were really pissed off at them and even then, we didn't act like this.

"Well, I don't have time to talk. I'm kind of busy. I don't want to be late," she replied and walked off, even thought we had a five minute passing period and she was already at her next class with three minutes to spare. I continued to walk down the hall with my side bags falling in front of my face. I wanted o cry, but I refused to let everyone see me weak. I refused to shed one tear, so I didn't let my eyes even fill up with water. I bit my tongue and trudged down the hallways.

"Kris!!!!!" I lifted my head when I heard someone yell my name with excitement. Was this a cruel joke? I knew it wasn't a joke when I saw it was Nicky who had called my name. Nicky was another of my friends who I skipped down the hall with, and we were really close. Neither of us needed to be the center of attention so sometimes we were left out. She ran up and hugged me. I relaxed and hugged her back. It felt nice to have someone not treat me like I was about to rip off their face and eat it. "I heard what happened. How are you doing?"

"Do you want the truth or the answer that sounds nice?" I replied dully.

"The truth. Things that sound nice are boring," she replied in her cheerfully hyper way.

"I'm doing terrible. Not only do people that I'm not that great of friends with ignore me, but so far you and Nelly are the only people from our group that I've seen today and Nelly basically told me that she didn't want to be seen with me."

Nicky shook her head, "Typical Nelly. Always wants to be the center of attention and popular. I'm sorry. Well we need to get to Science," she said as she grabbed my hand and skipped towards the Science room with me.

Anne, another one of my friends was in Science with us. She ran up and gave me a tight squeeze.

She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Mr. Mildrew yelling at us to take our seats. Anne gave me a sympathetic look and walked back to her chair.

The rest of the day continued like that. Most people would ignore me or look at me like I was a freak. I got the occasional look of pity from a passing person. At lunch, Anne, Nicky, and I sat alone. The outcasts didn't even want to sit by me. Thankfully, a few of my friends from my drama class waved us over to their table. We didn't usually sit together, but that was because our friends didn't hang out. We were the perverted spazzes that dressed kind of preppy and they were the Goths. But they were also spazzes and perverted. A lot of people thought they were all serious and I-hate-the-world-so-I'm-going-to-cut-myself, but they weren't. Actually, it was more common for the preppy girls that looked all happy and my-life-is-perfect to cut themselves.

At the end of the day, I saw Slutty, Hoe-bag Bitch, Izzie surrounded by a group of people and getting pity for the inch long cut on her arm. I recalled the bubbled up burn marks on Rachel's arm, caused by Izzie dumping chemicals on her. Suddenly fury fired up inside of me. I stomped over to Izzie and her group. "I hope you're happy with yourself!" I yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

A flash of anger rose up on Izzie's face, but she quickly covered it with a shocked expression, "What are you talking about? Your sicko friend did this to me!" she replied gesturing to her arm.

"Oh, you poor baby! You have a whole inch long cut! The 2nd degree burns covering Rachel's whole left forearm are nothing compared to that gory wound? I bet it bled for a _whole five minutes!_" I yelled with sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"Well it's not my fault your psychopathically friend hurts herself when she has a violent breakdown!"

"Hurts herself? Hm… that's funny, I seem to recall that _you threw chemicals _on her when she told you to stop being such a _FUCKING SLUT!" _

_Izzie lunged for me with her manicure fingernails ready to be used as claws. As soon as she fell on me, I shoved her off of me and rolled over on top of her and slapped her. She screamed and cried as she tried to push me back over, but failed epically. _

_One of her slut-troopers came after me and jumped my back, making me fall down, sandwiched between Izzie and Slut-trooper 1. I took one a handful of each of their hair and pulled. I rolled them out of where I was shoved between them, only to be kicked in the ribs by Slut-trooper 2. I crouched into the fetch position to protect me wounded torso. My shoulder blade was then greeted by another kick. I cried out in pain and continued to moan as a distraction to trip the foot coming towards me for another kick. I grabbed it and pulled hard, making a slut-trooper come falling down. I elbowed her nose, hoping I broke it. _

_Before I could hit the girl again, the principal came over and broke us apart. _

_We ended up getting stuck in detention for 2 hours. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I need to update Burned but I have a little bit of writer's block on how I want what I want to happen to happen, if that makes any sense whatsoever. But I'm bored and I want to write so I'm just going to update this. I know you all like Burned waaay better than this but I have been working on Burned for the past like hour or so and I can't write anything!!!!!! So, I'm hoping that writing this might help get me writing and get rid of my block for Burned so here goes nothing…**

I knew I was in for a long lecture from hell from Rachel. She would be so pissed that I was late to visit her. Damn detention. At least I got off easy because Principal Bradford took pity on me, since my best friend was crazy and my life already sucked enough. Sadly, Izzie got off easy, too. He felt bad for her because she was so "scarred" from Rachel's "outburst." The slut-bots got 2 hours of detention with Izzie and me plus 3 days suspension starting tomorrow.

I decided to call Rachel and tell her I was on my way while I drove to the Institute.

"Hello, St. Penvrey's Institution for the mentally ill. How can I help you?" a nasal voice asked, sounding bored.

"Um, hi this is Krystal Disagen. Can I speak to Rachel Grey please?"

The woman at the other end didn't bother replying, instead she got Rachel on the phone. "There had better be a good reason why you're 2 HOURS LATE! Because I swear if you skipped out on me for something stupid I will go all senile teenager with anger problems on your ass!"

"Does detention count as a good reason?" I asked knowing that I was in a danger zone at the moment so I had to choose my words carefully.

"DETENTION?!?! Since when do you get detention? You've never even been sent to the principal to get lectured!"

"Haha yeah, well funny story actually. I sort of um… got in a fight with Izzie and the slut-bots."

"You got detention for yelling at them and getting yelled at back? What is that?" Rachel asked with disbelief.

"Well, there was yelling involved, but more like yells of pain," I replied.

"What do you mean?" curiosity overtook her voice.

"I mean Izzie went for me when I called her a fucking slut and I fought back and then her sluts tried to help her. Izzie and I got off easy with 3 hours detention and the sluts got 3 hours detention and 3 days suspension."

"Oh. My. _God!_ I love you! Please tell me you did some serious damage!" I could practically see her smiling.

"Well, I wish I could have done more damage but Bradford cut in before things got too ugly. I'll tell you the details when I get there. I'm about a mile away so I'll be there soon."

"Okay I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rachel was waiting for me by the window when I drove up, again. And also like last time I came here, she came running out when she saw me. "OHMIGOODNESS! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE BLEEDING! ARE YOU OKAY? IS IZZIE BLEEDING? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

If this wasn't Rachel, I would be afraid of how fast her mouth was moving, but it was Rach so this really wasn't anything new. "Jeez, do they serve coffee here. One question at a time, woman!"

"Oopsies. Okay first TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She said, obviously too curious to ask things one at a time. I knew that when she was like this it was a lost cause to try and calm her down until you told her what she wanted to know. So I told her everything. By the time I finished, she was hugging me and kept telling me how awesome I was and how much she loved me. Strange child.

"Yes, I'm awesome and what's not to love about me? Can we go in now?" I giggled.

"Sure," she replied with enthusiasm.

I just about peed myself when I walked into the room and Shane was standing right there. I was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that I looked like shit. I had look terrible to start with this morning and I hadn't gotten a change to even wipe the blood off of me yet. I felt the blood rush to my face, most likely making me a very unflattering shade of red.

"Damn. What happened to you?" Jay asked. I hadn't even noticed Jay was standing right next to Shane. Had I really been that distracted by Shane's hotness and my ugliness that I did notice someone standing a whole inch away from Shane?

If it was possible, my face got redder. "I got in a fight."

"Did you do more damage to the other girl?" Shane asked cracking a tiny smile.

"Well, it's hard to tell the extend of all their damage. I don't even remember half of what happened. Mostly it was just arms and legs flailing. I didn't send any of them to the hospital though. I'm pretty sure everyone got almost as much damage as me or more. I think I broke one of their noses."

"There was more than one?" Shane asked.

"Yeah there was 3 of them."

"So it was 3 against…" Shane pushed.

"3 against 1." I replied.

Both Shane and Jays eyes grew wide, causing Rachel and I to laugh. We both we good (well, dirty) fighters.

"Okay, how about we get going on that tour before your eyes roll out of your heads," Rachel suggested.

What was she talking about? "Tour?"

"Yeah. We offered to take Rachel on a real tour of this place from people who actually know what goes on around here, instead of those stuck up nurses, but she made us wait for you," Jay replied.

"Oh, sorry I kept you waiting so long then. If I knew you all were waiting, then I would have chosen a different day to get detention for the first time ever."

"No problem and that was the first time you've gotten detention?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and it sucks monkey balls."

"I've noticed that it sucks. I used to get detention a lot before getting sent out of public schools. You're such a goody-goody!" he laughed.

"Maybe I just do bad things and don't get caught," I flirted.

"What kind of bad things are we talking about?" He flirted back.

"Ok ew! Take that somewhere else!" Rachel yelled while Jay said, "Dude! You guys aren't alone! Get a room!"

Shane and I both broke out in laughter. Rach and Jay looked so disgusted, it was hilarious! Rachel and Jay just looked at us like we were total freaks, which we kind of were.

When our laughter died down, we began the "Grand Tour." Turns out, we weren't really touring the building, but the people inside the building.

"Okay, see him?" Jay asked pointing to a boy around 14 with a shaved head, moving a deck of cards around, "That's Adrian. He has OCD and when you mess up anything he has 'perfect', he gets seriously violent. I heard he thinks something about the demons wanting it that way."

"And he," Shane said motioning over to a disturbing looking boy around my age (16), "is Dustin. He thinks the people around him are all people in disguise and are out to get him or something. He wont let anyone touch him. He freaks out, if you go within like 3 feet of him."

We walked along until we came to a room filled with several guys. "Okay, now here's Cooper," I looked over and saw a ginger that looked like a normal guy I would see around school and possibly hang out with. "He has a history of fighting with people who give him crap about his problem." I wondered what problem he meant, but I didn't want to be rude so I just gave Shane a questioning look.

He shrugged and mouthed "No one knows."

Shane and Jay continued to show us a series of guys with violent problems. Some of the guys seemed somewhat normal and others didn't.

"I have three questions," I announced.

"Okay, shoot."

"First, why is everyone here violent? I mean there's things people get sent to places like this for that aren't violent yet everyone has been violent."

"'Cause sweet little Rachel, here got sent to the reform school for crazies. This is where all the 'potentially dangerous' loonies go," Jay replied, obviously not bothering with the psychologist crap where they let you down easy or whatever.

"Question number two, why is Rachel the only girl here?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Rachel said.

Jay and Shane both looked at each other and smiled as if they were in on some joke that Rachel and I didn't have a clue about. "Rachel isn't the only girl here. There's one other girl."

Some more information would be nice," antsy to know everything about this place that my best friend would be locked up in for who-knows-how-long.

"There isn't that many girls here because this place was an all-boys reform school up until about six months ago. A lot of parents wont send their girls here because they're afraid of the boys getting violent with their daughters, even though their daughters are just as violent or even more violent than the guys here. The other girl is Morrow. You can't really just explain Morrow to people, we'll have to show you her once she gets out of therapy," Shane replied, seeming to be enjoying how impatient we were a little too much.

"Okay, when will she be out of therapy?" I couldn't wait to find out how she was unexplainable.

Shane looked over at the clock on the wall, "About ten minutes. What's your last question?"

Oh, yeah. I had totally forgotten about my last question. I took a step towards Shane, "What did you guys do to get in the reform school for crazies?"

He stepped closer to me and smiled, trying to look sinister, "That's a secret. Maybe someday I'll tell you."

Now I was _really_ curious. I made a puppy-dog face up and Shane, "Pwetty Pwease…"

He just smile and shook his head. _Damn, it didn't work._

"Aw, come on! The curiosity is _killing _us!" Rachel whined.

Jay and Shane gave her skeptical looks, "Oh, yeah I can see you're just _dying_."

One cue, Rach and both fell to the ground, fake choking and when the guys still didn't tell us, we 'died.' The guys cracked up. Rachel kicked Jay while I tripped Shane.

"What was that for?" they both asked, shocked.

"You weren't being sympathetic!"

"No, kidding we _died _and you _laughed._ You were supposed to feel bad and tell us why you were here!"

"Duh!"

They just laughed harder.Rachel and I gave up and laughed with them. You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them.

I suddenly stopped laughing when a sickly girl walked by. She was so skinny, I wondered if she had some sort of disease. Her oily black hair fell down her back in greasy strands. I wondered when the last time she went outside was, she was so pale. The dark circles around her eyes only made the fearful look in them more noticeable.

Shane leaned towards me and whispered, "That's Morrow."

I turned towards him, "Why's she here? What did she do?"

"She's Schizo. She sees things that aren't there. She killed someone because she saw something."

My eyes grew wide, "She _killed someone? As in ended their life?" He nodded, yes. I stared at her as she walked away, looking around every corner as if there was something lurking there._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that, I've suuuuuper busy! I meant to update Thursday night, but I had to shower and do homework and I had some friends over after school. And then Friday I had a scary movie marathon, Saturday I slept in till like noon and then went to the store and dyed my hair, and of course yesterday was Mother's Day. So here's my after mother's Day gift to you. **

The next few days seemed basically the same to me. At school, some people gave me icy glares and murmured hateful things when I walked by. Others came up and congratulated and thanked me for standing up to Izzie. I continued to hang out with Nikki and the Goth girls. Anne did her usual thing and bounced between friends, but she wasn't afraid to be seen hanging out with me. I got to be good friends with a Goth girl named Patricia. People called her Patty because they knew she hated it. I called her Potato. I don't know what made me come up with Potato, I just thought of it one day. A new girl came to school named Abby. She was totally awesome, too. Nikki, Potato, and I were in the same PE class as Izzie. Whenever Izzie came over to be a bitch, Potato and Nikki were always there to back me up. Izzie's slut-bots would be in our PE class when their 3 days suspension was up, but until then, Izzie knew she had no chance of survival if she took on all 3 of us. So for now, school was pretty boring.

Everyday as soon as school was out, I went to St. Penvrey's to visit Rachel. My parents didn't mind. They let me have a lot of freedom, because that's what stopped me from doing dumb things. I liked my freedom and if I screwed up, I would lose that freedom. Plus, Mom and Dad had always liked Rachel. She fit in with our family better than she fit with hers.

Rachel and I usually ended up hanging out with Shane and Jay. Sometimes Rach, Jay, Shane, and I would hang out with some other guys that weren't completely senile.

I was liking Shane more and more, but I knew that things wouldn't ever work out. He was the kind of guy who flirts with all girls and was probably a popular guy at his real school, well, before he was sent to St. Penvrey's. He was kind of sk8r-ish but kind of athletic, too. So there was no way he'd ever date me. The fact that it made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time whenever I saw him or heard his name was just something I would have to ignore.

So besides the fact that I was afraid I was going to have a heart attack any day now, things were starting to seem normal again. Life was pretty simple. That is, life was pretty simple until Saturday. Saturday changed my life forever.

It started off pretty simple. I woke and, showered, got "beautified" (make up and hair and stuff), and went to see Rachel.

"KRISTAL!!!!!!" Rachel cried in a singsong voice when she saw me, "Come on! We're about to go exploring in the woods surrounding this place. Apparently, every Saturday and Sunday we get an hour to go exploring around here! But since you have a vehicle here, you have to go hand in your keys to the henchman at the front desk."

Rachel, Jay, and Shane were standing in a group, waiting for me. I didn't want to keep them waiting, especially since they only got 2 hours of freedom a week, so I ran quickly towards the front desk. Only there was no one there. I waited for about two seconds, but soon grew very impatient. I thought about just taking my keys with me, but I realized that either Free Hour Fun Time (or whatever you want to call it) could get taken away for ever, or I could get banned from coming back here, meaning no more crazy best friend.

"Damn. Why can't a single nurse be here when I actually need one?" I muttered under my breath as I decided to go search for someone to take my keys. I ran up and down hallways, searching frantically for someone, _anyone. _I was starting to get worried, usually there were nurses parading the halls, making sure no one was strangling anyone else with their bed sheets. Today, no one, not a single person was here. I knew that most of them were probably out making sure everyone was being good, but _come on!_ They couldn't have totally deserted this place, what if someone broke back in here? Let's face it, it wasn't hard at all to come back in.

_You know what? Fine! If they don't want to be here, why should I waste everyone's hour of freedom just because they're all probably out for some dumb coffee break? I'm just going to go back if I get in trouble, there's no way in hell I can be blamed. So there!_

I turned around to go back, there was only one problem to my master plan: how did I get back? I was still getting used to this place and its matching doors and walls and lack of distinguishing features from hallway to hallway. I had been so angry and in such a rush while I ran around that I had no idea what doors and turns I had taken. _Shit. Shit, shit. _

_Great going genius, now what are you going to do? _My mental voice asked, saturated with sarcasm.

_I'm thinking! Um…. Well, maybe my subconscious remembers how I got here. And if not, I'm bound to find my way back at some point. _my other mental voice replied.

_You've got to be kidding me! We'll just get lost. Do you have any idea how many doors there are in this place? _

_Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas and it's better than waiting here to get found 20 years from now, DEAD!_

_Alright, Alright. But remember, it's not my fault if we die anyways._

I vaguely wondered if I had multiple personality disorder. Well, I didn't have time to wonder if I belonged here or not, time was wasting!

I randomly roamed the halls, staring down each door and corner and choosing whichever looked somewhat familiar. Whenever I came to a stare-down between two doors or corners, I'd randomly pick.

I choose a bad door. A very bad door. I absolutely detest that door. It looked normal from the outside, kind of familiar, even. But the inside was like nothing I had ever seen outside of a horror movie or a CSI show.

I stepped into the room, thinking it would lead to another white walled hallway. The walls had probably been white at some point or another. But now they had blood all over them. Just like the floors, the back of the door I had just come through, and the girl sobbing on the floor.

She was in an upright version of the fetal position and had her head bent over her knees, her greasy, black her shielding most of her face. Morrow. I spend about 5 seconds in _ohmyfuckinggod-whatthehelldoido? _mode. And then quickly calmed myself down. I wouldn't get anywhere panicking. I quickly began to assess my surrounding. Blood was everywhere (no duh), Morrow was crying and covered in blood. Whose blood?

I took a few cautious steps towards Morrow to get a better look at her. I wasn't going to trust her until I knew if she was bleeding or someone else was. It took me less than 3 seconds to notice the huge gash going from her right shoulder down to a good four inches below her collarbone, the bloody cuts covering what I could see of her face and arms, and the bloody rips in her clothes.

I immediately went into babysitter-with-first-aid-training-mode. "Morrow?" I murmured, gently. She lifted her head at the sound of her name, although she wouldn't look at me. Her eyes were fear-filled and I noticed several more cuts covering her pain-filled face. "I want to help you, but can you tell me what happened?" She furiously shook her head, no. "Please, I need to know what happened," I whispered, using my best I-don't-want-to-hurt-you-voice.

"They can't fix me. No one can. I'm cursed. Cursed till I die. They can't let anyone know that they failed. So they'll kill me, it's the only way to end the curse. Say I did it to myself," she said in a shaky voice. she continued to stare at the ground.

"Who? The staff here?" I wasn't sure if I believed her or not, but the only way I was going to find out more was if she thought I was in her side.

She nodded. Her eyes crept up towards me, as if she wasn't sure if looking at me was a good idea. She obviously was shocked with what she found when she looked. She gasped the second her eyes met mine. "They like you. They want you."

"the staff likes me and wants me? Morrow what are you talking about?"

She shook her head again, "Not them. The Others. They want you. I passed the curse to you. I'll die soon so I can't help. I'm sorry."

"What? What others? What's the curse? Why would you die?" the calm slipped from my voice. What the hell was she talking about?

"The Others, only some people see them. They want you, they have plans for you. I'm going to die if they are planning on another. The curse is seeing The Others, it makes you crazy, like me. Thanks for trying to help," sadness overtook her voice.

I heard a door open behind me, and before I knew it, Morrow was freaking out, trying to get away. Someone who had entered the room spoke with a voice so cold, it sent shivers down my spine, "Well, I see you've made a friend. Too bad you won't have the time to get to know each other. Ah, well your life was worthless anyway. So whose your little friend?"

I wanted to turn around and face the hateful woman, but I was frozen with fear. Look what they had done to Morrow. Whose to say they wouldn't do the same to me?

The woman and two very scary looking male nurses walked around so they were facing both Morrow and I. Both men held huge needles. The woman held a gun in her perfectly manicured hand. She was obviously not a nurse. She was dressed in a very expensive looking suit and had an air to her that screamed, "rich and powerful."

The sight of the needles and the gun made me freak out and go into protective mode. I hated needles and I wasn't a huge fan of guns when they were pointed at me. Morrow was wounded and their main target, so I decided the best thing to do was to protect her. Plus having her involved in some master plan on how to escape would be nice. I knew she was convinced she was going to die, but I wasn't buying it.

I wrapped my arms around Morrow to make it look like I was trying to calm her down. She must have though I was trying to restrain her, because she dug her nails into my arms. I ignored it, a little pain was nothing compared to dying. "Calm it. Try and come up with a plan to escape," I murmured through clenched teeth so it would look like I was trying to get her to give up. Her nails immediately retracted and she struggled less.

"It's no use. I'm dead, there's no avoiding it.' She replied discreetly.

"We have to try," I pleaded.

"Fine," she said with exasperation.

"okay, thank you. On the count of three, we'll split and make a run for the doors, sound good?" She nodded, making it look like she was angry and trying to shake free of me. "one… two… three!"

We kicked off each other at the exact same second. I ran to the right of the nurses and woman, while Morrow took the left. We both dove for the door, Morrow was farther away than me, thanks to all of her wounds and blood loss.

I'm 99% sure I would have made it out if I hadn't turned around to help Morrow. I don't regret turning around. No matter what happened to her, I would feel better knowing I had tried to save her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself I had been too worried about my own safety to help her.

Before I could get here closer to the door, something hard hit my head with violent force. Stars danced across my vision as I tried to continue dragging a now unconscious Morrow out the door. I felt a warm liquid drip down my temple, I vaguely realized it was blood but I was so damn _tired_. I made it about a foot before I collapsed to the ground, lost in darkness.

**A cliff hanger!!! I actually wasn't planning on making this a cliff hanger, but this ended up b being pretty long. So I'll get the next xhpter up soon, and Burned will be up sooner! **


	6. PLEASE READ

Okay, I know everyone hates Author's Notes but this is important. Should I continue this fanfic? I don't think there's many people that actually read this, so if you do like this, please PM or review and let me know if you think I should continue. I'm not stopping Burned, just to let you know, so no worries about that one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Well only 2 people told me I should continue, but you guys sounded like you really did want me to continue. So I will continue, but if you ever think I should stop, please let me know. I hope more people start to read it, too. But like I said, tell me if it starts sucking and I'll stop/change it, whichever floats your boat.**

**PS remember how in like the first or second chapter I said Kris was like 5'8? Well, I lied. Kris is more like 5'4. **

I faded in and out of consciousness. I Heard part of the hateful woman's conversation with the male nurses before I fell back into a dark dreamless sleep again.

"Have you dealt with the little bitch yet?" the hateful woman had whispered angrily.

"We are preparing to deal with the body. She wont be a problem anymore," a low voice replied just as quietly.

"Good. I'm glad she wont be a problem anymore. She really was crazy, not just because she was special," I vaguely wondered what she was talking about but one of the men continued before I could obsess over that much.

"And what about the other one?"

"You mean her?" the woman sneered. The men must have nodded because she continued. "ah, well she hit her head when she 'fell.' She has good reason for a foggy memory. Drug her a little to make her forget some things, but when her head was cracked open, she probably lost a lot of memory anyways."

I heard two muffled "Yes, ma'am." Then I was forced to swallow a liquid one of them poured down my throat. After that, everything went black again.

Usually when people wake up from being unconscious, they are disoriented for a minute or two. I wish I was like those people.

The pain in my head snapped me straight from out cold to wide awake. The only reason I didn't remember every second of what had happened was because of the intense pain in my head was the only thing I could handle for a few milliseconds. I didn't bother opening my eyes, although I could tell I was on someone's lap. But that wasn't a top priority. To help ease the pain, I concentrated on keeping my breathing slow and deep. I knew there were some serious things that had happened and they were right there for me to remember and focus on, but I decided to deal with the pain first.

Once the pain was somewhat under control, I recalled what had just happened. Blood, Morrow, the Others, the hateful woman, trying to save Morrow and getting hit in the head in the process, hearing the woman and nurses talking- oh no!

I gasped. Morrow, where was she, had she died? I opened my eyes and frantically looked for her. She couldn't be dead. I tried to sit up higher so I could look around easier, but a strong hand held me down.

"Careful, your head was bleeding pretty bad for a while there. You really should take it easy. That looks like it hurts. What the hell happened anyways?" I looked up to see a guy about a year or two older than me holding me in his lap. He was pretty hot. Dark hair fell into his light brown eyes that seemed to have green and gold flecks without being hazel. At the moment those sexy eyes were staring at me with…concern? I hadn't ever seen this kid before in my life and he was suddenly concerned for me? That was actually kind of sweet.

I suddenly realized he had asked me a question, "Oh, um. To tell you the truth I really don't think you would believe me if I told you."

A look of what seemed to be recognition passed across his face, "Try me."

When I think, I look around. I thought about how I was going to explain getting attacked by someone who works in a mental hospital to someone I had just met. I didn't get much of a chance to think before I saw what was happening. I let out a girly, high-pitched scream.

He (whatever his name was) jumped and frantically looked around, "What? What is it? Was it something I said or did?"

"What? You mean you cant see that?"

"See what?"

"_That_!" I cried, flailing my arms towards the walls that were seeping with blood. How the hell was he missing this? Blood was literally dripping through the cracks between the ceiling and the top of the wall and dripping down. _lots _of blood.

"I don't see anything!" he cried as he continued to stare at the walls and search for something. "What do you see?"

"Are you fucking blind? It's EVERYWHERE! The blood its dripping down the wall and pooling on the floor! Pretty damn hard to miss, don't you thi-" the last word was cut off by my breath catching in the back of my throat. The blood began to miss spot on the wall, almost as if… as if it was spelling something out! "MORROW GONE FOREVER. WELCOME TO THE OTHERWORLD" it read. I couldn't breathe. Oxygen wasn't coming to my lungs. I tried to force myself to breathe but all that happened was I made a slight wheezing sound.

The guy's eyes grew wide with panic. "Hey! Breathe! You aren't going to die. Calm down. Please breathe. It's okay, I promise you'll be fine. Just breathe. Stop panicking," he coaxed.

I tried to take another breath but it stopped halfway down my trachea. Oh, god. He wrong I was going to die! I kept trying to force myself to take a breath but it didn't work, I only succeeded in making myself more lightheaded.

"Okay stop. That's only making you freak out more. It's okay I promise. Just look at me, okay? I'll help but you need to calm down first."

I did as he said. It was hard to make myself to stop trying to breathe but I did it, barely. Then I forced my green/sometimes blue eyes to stare into his brown/gold/green ones.

He nodded, "Okay, good. Now I want you to close your eyes and, um, think of something that makes you calm and happy and relaxed. Just concentrate really hard on that."

Again, I followed his instructions. I concentrated on laying down with my dogs under the huge weeping willow in my backyard. I could practically feel Max and Cody's short fur between my fingers. I recalled how the cool grass felt on my bare arms and through a thin tank top. I loved it when a light breeze came by right after it had rained and stirred up wonderful smells. I imagined breathing the mixed scent of slobbery Mastiff and wet grass. Without realizing it, I had taken a deep breath.

My eyes quickly shot open and I sat up on his lap, "It worked!" I sat back down, though. I was still very lighted headed.

He smiled, a quick flash of intense dimples. He looked amazingly sexy when he smiled. "Careful, you might want to still take it easy."

I smiled back feeling overjoyed. The blood was gone from the walls, too. "Yeah that might be a good idea. Thank you, I have no idea what I would have done without you."

Another grin, "Anytime. Actually, no not anytime. Don't ever do that to me again. Scared the shit outta me. But, yeah, you're welcome."

"Trust me I wont be doing that again anytime soon if I have a choice. That sucked monkey balls," I replied, still a little breathless.

"No kidding. So what did happened to you? Here, walk and talk," he said as he rose with me still in his lap, then he set me on the ground, keeping his arms around me. "You are okay to walk, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. And I already told you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you… that was kind of confusing but you get my point." I said as I brushed the dirt and dust off my jeans.

"And in case you forgot while you were dying, I told you to try me. There's obviously something serious up, since you started to choke after you saw something I couldn't see."

"Exactly. No offence, but trust me, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

He took a menacing step towards me, "No offence, but trust me, I would. Actually, I _will_. You're going to tell me."

Him stepping closer didn't scare me at all. I shook my head, "No. I'm not you aren't the boss of me," I crossed my arms like a stubborn four-year-old.

Another step, "Tell me. I can handle it."

I took a step towards him. We were mere inches away now, "I have had the shittiest day. Don't push your luck. Next question."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "okay, next question. What did you see that made you just about pass out?" he asked as he began to walk.

"You'll think I'm crazy," I said as I followed him.

"Hate to break this to you, but I already think you're a little off. You just saw something that I didn't see and then had a panic attack, so just tell me."

"Where are you taking us?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"somewhere where I can get your head cleaned up. Don't change the subject. What did you see?"

_Damn. So much for changing the subject. _"I wasn't changing the subject, I have a right to know these things. At the rate things are going for me today, I wouldn't be surprised if you were hired by that crazy lady to hire me."

"Okay, I'm confused now. Tell me everything."

"No."

"Stop arguing and just tell me."

"No!"

"We're here. Sit," he waved his hand towards a sink.

"N- oh, yeah, sitting." I was prepared to argue so I wasn't ready when he said something else. I felt embarrassed heat rush to my face and I quickly sat on the sink.

He smiled his sexy smile and it was clear he was trying to hold back laughter. Being my mature self, I stuck m y tongue out at him. That only made him laugh out loud **(tehe lol)** as annoying as it was that my stupidity was what was making him laugh, I was kind of glad it made him laugh.

His laugh was really…happy sounding. It wasn't all Edward-Cullen-perfection that was like sweet molasses or whatever it was kind of loud and goofy but it sounded really happy and made me want to laugh with him. I really shouldn't have laughed because it ruined the image of me being "angry", but I couldn't help myself.

Once our laughter died down, he began to clean up the inch long gash the went from my hairline to about two inches from my temple. "Damn, if you got hit much lower you probably wouldn't have made it. Really, I promise I wont think your crazy, tell me what happened."

"No," as much as I wanted to believe he wouldn't think I was crazy, I knew he would. Let's face it, my best friend had a poltergeist and I still wasn't sure if I was sane.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because you have no idea how insane it sounds! I know you think it wont be that bad, but it will especially combined with what I saw back there! I even think I'm losing it a little!"

"Gott verdammt noch mal! Wenn sie nur eine Ahnung hatte, wie viel hatte ich sah! Das war wohl nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich je gesehen habe! Dumm, dumm, Mädchen! Wenn sie doch sag mir, was passiert. Wenn es, was ich denke, es ist sie braucht meine Hilfe, aber nein. Sie muss so süß und eigensinnig!"

_Whoa. _"Uh… what was that?"

"German," he replied as simple as if he had said I'm going to go buy some eggs at the store. "Now _tell me._"

"Fine! You really want to know? I was walking through the halls looking for someone to give my fucking keys to and I got lost, I opened a door and there she was. The craziest girl here- er well was here I think… never mind. Anyways so she was covered in blood and so were the walls and floor and she said that the staff did that to her because they couldn't fix her. Then she went all 'the Others like, they want you. I'm going to die soon.' and then she said something about me seeing the Others like she does. Then, this crazy lady and two HUGE male nurses came in and we tried to get away but we couldn't and I got bopped and the head and while I was out cold I remember them saying something about 'getting rid of the body' and drugging me so I wouldn't remember. And then I woke up in your arms and then all of a sudden I saw blood dripping from the walls, like a LOT of blood. And then it spelled out 'MORROW'-that's the girl who I was with who was crazy before… yeah- 'MORROW GONE FOREVER. WELCOME TO OTHERWORLD.' and then I had a panic attack. Happy now? Do you want to borrow my cell phone to call the cops now?" I spoke so fast I was shocked he got all that.

"Yes I am happy. No, I'm not calling the cops. And was that really so hard?"

I glared at him, "Yes it was very hard. Do you know how fast I was talking? The only time you talked fast was when you went all German anger on me."

He smiled, "German anger?"

I nodded, "Yup, German anger. I had no idea what you were saying but you sounded pissed and you were speaking German." He just grinned and rolled his eyes. "Wait, so you aren't freaked out?"

"Nope. I've seen a lot of things."

I raised my eyebrows, "Like what?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, sizing me up and what I could handle. Finally, he nodded to himself. "Do you trust me?"

I thought about that, "Well, I guess so. You did just kind of save my life back there, although I still don't know who you are or how you found me."

"Good enough." he scooted closer to me-close enough that he could have kissed me- and held his hand out about a foot away from my face. He used his other hand to support his weight on the sink I was sitting on. His arm was also very close to me, sending warm tingles up and down my lower back. He looked up at me one more time, a questioning look crossing his face. Was he second guessing himself? I nodded to remind him that I could handle just about anything after today. He turned his attention back to his hand. I was seriously curious about what he was going to do. "Don't freak out, okay? I have this under control."

"Like I said, I trust you."

He took a deep breath. Suddenly, his hand lit up in flames. I heard a squeal and realized I was the one who had squealed. Flames seemed to engulf his whole hand, licking at his tan skin.

His hand was on fire! I had to do something! I tried to jump off the sink so I could run his hand under the water, but I lost my balance. With cat-like reflexes, he caught me before I fell straight into the sink and saved me from a nasty bruise from the faucet on my lower back.

I struggled to hop out of the sink so I could save his hand, but he held me down. What the hell was he doing?

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't hurt me. I'm fine, calm down," he said calmly.

_What? Well I guess that explains why he wasn't screaming in pain, but still… _"But… how? Your hand was on fire! Ouch much? Oh, fuck. That didn't really happen did it? I'm just going completely and totally senile again. Great."

He chuckled a little bit, "No the fire was real. That's what I do. People say I'm a Pyromaniac. I'm not. I've learned more control but if I get really pissed this will happen, but everywhere. It kind of sucks when I'm wearing my favorite shirt."

I giggled, "Wow that probably doesn't help with calming down since you just ruined your clothes."

He gave me skeptical look, "You're kidding right? The only reason you freaked was because you thought I was hurt? You have no problem whatsoever that I have a weird tendency to catch on fire?"

I shrugged, "Not really. I mean, apparently I see the Others now, and I know someone who has a poltergeist."

"Who do you know that has a poltergeist?"

"Ancient Chinese secret."

"Speaking of secrets, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, right names. I'm Kris, with a K, not CH. You are?"

"Kevin, also with a K, but that's kind of obvious. So, yeah."

I couldn't help but grin. I opened my mouth to reply when my vibrating ass cut me off, "Oh! I'm vibrating!" Kevin gave me a concerned look. "Oh, not like that. I meant my phone!"

"Mhm. Riiight."

I stuck my tongue out before saying, "Hello?" into the phone.

"KRIS! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED OR SOMETHING! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT MISSY, OR YOUR ASS IS GRASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear, she was so loud Kevin could hear her, "Rach, I know I'm sorry. I have a good reason, it's a long story. I'll explain later. Can you not yell, I have brain damage or something already, I don't need to be deaf, too."

"Ugh fine. But you need to drag your ass into my dorm room right now, sister, or there will be hell to pay. Do you under stand?"

"gotcha, I'll be there in, like, three seconds. Bye."

I closed the phone to see Kevin shaking with silent laughter. "not funny she may be five feet tall but she is scary."

"That's insanely hilarious. Well, it sounds like you have somewhere to be, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye. But um… I don't go here."

"Neither do I,' he said with a wink.

**Okay, so what do you think? You don't know Kevin or Shane very well yet but who are you liking better so far? I already know what's going to happen (well at least to some extent) but what do you think? Lol yeah I know there's only two of you but still I hope you tell me what you think so I can have some feedback. **


	8. translation

**Okay so I'm working on the next chapter but I'm not promising I'll have it up tonight because last night my friend and I pulled an all-nighter so I'm superrrr tired. Anyways, someone asked me what his rambling meant so I'm going to post it. The rambling kind of hints a t a few things but not much and you'll find out soon anyways. So you can skip this, it really doesn't matter. **

**And thanks to everyone who commented, more of you told me to continue so I'm feeling a little more confident. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Kevin actually said, "God damn it! If only she had any idea of how much I have seen! That's probably nothing compared to everything I have seen! Stupid, stupid girl! If only she would tell me what happened. If it is what I think it is she my need help, but no. She just has to be so damn cute and stubborn!"

Or at least something along those lines. I don't remember exactly what I said and some of the world get changed when you translate them. So yeah, that's basically what Kevin said.


	9. IS THIS THE END?

**Sorry I know you guys all probably hate it when someone stops in the middle of a fanfic, but I don't know if I can keep this going. It hurts too much…**

**That probably makes no sense. Okay so my original plan was to have Kris choose between Shane and Kevin. (one was based off my ex, another was based off my kind-of boyfriend-long distance relationship.) So then in the end she would have chosen my kind-of boyfriend. But, as it turns out, he was a lying, cheating, scummy man-whore. He had an effing girlfriend! And I'm having problems getting over him… a lot of problems. I'm so confused. **

**So yeah writing this will not help me get over him at all. I'm just going to tell you that the man-whore is the one I was basing Kevin off of. So yeah… unless you guys have any idea how I can cut him out of the story completely and make up a new character for him, without making there be a whole other guy like him and him just disappearing. I need some sort of explanation of his going away. And then I need to add a new guy to replace Kevin. So, yeah unless any of you have ideas on how to make that happen, this will probably be the end of My Best Friend is Crazy. I guess if I don't get any ideas but you guys don't have any ideas, I could write a short summary on what I was planning on making happen. I also have a little bit of chapter seven written. It's not much, but its something. So let me know if you want me to post that anyways or just give you the summary or what. **


	10. Chapter 7

**I have decided to continue this fanfic. I am using a combination of the ideas that were given to me and some of my own ideas/experiences. A special thanks to Jessi96! And thanks to everyone else who gave me their ideas too! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **

"WHAT?" Rachel cried after I finished my story about what had happened so far. "So you're telling me Morrow wasn't crazy, well she was but she really did see those things; the people here are going to kill us if we don't 'get better', whatever they think that is; there was some guy stalking you and you ended up in his lap, and you didn't mind the fact that you were in some strangers lap; you can see the things Morrow saw; Morrow is dead; you were drugged but you still somehow miraculously remember everything; you started to hyperventilate because you saw those things Morrow saw; and this all happened just because you were trying to find someone to take your keys?"

"Um, yeah. Not in that order but yeah basically. As for the drugging, there could be more I don't remember I guess, that stranger didn't stalk me and he was hot and probably saved my life, and that's not necessarily what Morrow saw, plus it only happened once. But yeah other than that you got it."

Rachel shook her head, "Great, now, not only am I a nut job, but my best friend is now a basket case along with me. Oh, yeah and my best friend might be falling for some stranger who didn't freak out when she dumped all this on him and can light his fucking arm on fire."

"Okay, yes I am a nutty basket case and whatever else, but I am not falling for Kevin. He did save my life and find me and clean up my cut for me and trusted me enough to show me his fire thingy. So yeah I don't exactly feel hatred towards him but I am not falling for him. I don't know him well enough to fall for him, duh."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure. You were probably just blinded by his hotness and the fact that you were still out of it from getting your skull cracked open . He's German for Pete's sake! I mean he's probably some Hitler-loving Nazi who is going to blow us all up with cupcakes!"

I rolled my eyes back, "Okay, first off, that's just plain racist. Second, you're being over dramatic. And most importantly, _cupcakes?_"

"I am not being over dramatic and yes, cupcakes. That's, like, the most common thing that gets blown up in movies," she said it as though exploding cupcakes were as normal as a blue marker.

I gave her a skeptical look, "What kind of movies have you been watching?"

"The kind where they blow up cupcakes, duh."

We both broke out into fits of giggles after that. Rach was a freak, but sometimes that was nice since it helped to lighten the mood. Plus, I was a freak, too, so I didn't feel so weird with her around. We both ended up on her white-carpeted floor, rolling on top of each other while we laughed. Finally, we calmed down and were about to talk again.

"Okay, so I told you everything that happened to me, now you have to tell me what happened while I was gone. Were Shane and Jay pissed? Were they plotting to murder me? Did you guys stay and wait for me or did you just leave after a while?" the questions quickly shot out of my mouth.

"Jeez, someone had her caffeine today. What drug did they give you anyways?" I shrugged. "Whatever. Okay let's see… we waited around for a little while, but the guys started to get antsy so I told them to go on without me. At that point we had about 20minutes left. I stayed and waited."

"Why didn't you go with them? And why didn't you leave earlier? I have freedom all the time you should have just left. It's not like that outing was anything to me compared to how great it wouldn't have been to you," I said feeling very guilty.

She shook her head, "No, I was worried about you, plus going out and having freedom just wouldn't be the same without you. So I waited and waited and waited."

"How long was I gone?"

"3 and a half hours."

I felt seriously guilty now, "Aw, Rach I'm sorry." I reached over and hugged her.

She shrugged and hugged me back, "It's not your fault."

I was the first to pull away, "So what's the plan?" She gave me a questioning look. "Well, let's face it, we can't just keep doing this," I gestured around us with my hands, "We have to do something. They might end up killing you. Do we run away? Do we hatch a genius plan to shut these people down? Do we just play it cool while we're secretly doing spy work?"

She laughed and shook her head, "You've seen too many movies."

"At least the movies I watch don't involve blowing everyone up with cupcakes," I replied.

"No, I've seen the movies you watch. The movies you watch are crazy horror movies that scare the pants off of you or totally retarded comedies."

"And those are the best movies ever. But you forgot awesome action movies with lots of explosions, those are the best of all."

"Very true."

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off when I saw something through the window that caught my attention. It was Kevin. He looked intensely focused. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Suddenly, his hair began to grow and his black curls were soon lost. In their place was flippy blonde skater hair that stopped just below his eyes. His face had changed its face to look more like… no, it couldn't be, though. Could it? That question was soon answered when his eyes opened, revealing icy blue eyes that were identical to Shane's. _ohmyfuckinggod! _It was Shane! But…how? And why? The blue eyes stared straight back at me. They were filled with horror. He knew I had seen him.

"Damn," a bewildered Rachel mumbled beside me. She had seen it, too. "Was that Kevin?"

I was speechless, so I simply nodded and mumbled a quiet, "uh-huh."

"Well… at least he hasn't pulled out a cupcake yet," Rachel said, still sounding a little shocked.

"I…I um, have to go… deal with… that," I stuttered as I turned to leave. I calmed myself down enough to sort out my thoughts to some extent as I ran down the hallways to where I had seen Kevin/Shane at.

I slammed open a door to reveal him pacing. I slammed the door shut behind me, making him flinch. He stared blankly at me with his mouth hanging slightly open. I decided I should just start talk, it was obvious he wasn't going to anytime soon. "Okay. Start explaining. What the fuck was that!"

"Um… funny story, actually. I'm Shane and Kevin. As in both of them were me."

"No shit Sherlock? I'm not _that _blonde, I can understand that concept. I saw that, like, 5 seconds ago. My glasses were on and everything. My question is; how the hell is that humanly possible?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It just is."

"Okay but why? Tell me everything so I don't have to keep asking questions!"

"Um…"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay, jeez. Well, how is because I'm an illusionist, I make you see things different than they really are. Why? Because that's my job. I work for an agency that rescues special people like you from places like here. I take you somewhere you can be helped. But I have to make sure you really are powerful and not just plain wacko so I have to go undercover. Does that explain everything?"

I thought about that for a second, "No, it doesn't. You showed my the fire thingy and said that was your power. Since when can u have two?"

He sighed, "You can't. That was an illusion. See?" his arm went up in flames again, "Touch the flames, it's not hot."

I couldn't help but smirk at that. It just didn't sound right, at all. I'm kind of have a perverted mind. Rach always yelled at me for thinking things like that. Shane/Kevin/Whoever was giving me a strange look. I quickly stopped grinning. I cautiously reached my hand towards the fire. It didn't feel hot so I decided to touch the base of his arm. Nothing. Just normal body temperature.

"Okay. And why were you stalking me? I don't even need to be here. I just visit."

"I figured I'd just check. And you kind of had a supernatural vine coming from you, I guess. Probably from spending so much time with Rachel. Now, the vibe is really strong."

"Why were you so flirty with me when you were Kevin and when you were Shane?"

"I don't know. 'Cause your hot, I guess."

"Um.. Thanks… I think… anyways. Who else are you?"

"Just Shane and Kevin."

"Who else work with you?"

"Me and Jay. That's it."

"And what about leaving, taking us to a better place? Are Rach and I going? Who else? What 'better place'? When is everyone leaving?"

"Yes, you and Rachel have been chosen. You two are on the top of the list for two reasons. One, you're both very powerful; and two, after your little stunt with Morrow, the guards will be keeping a close eye on you two. There's only a couple other people were taking. The better place will be different for all of you. We're leaving tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? When were you planning on telling everyone this?"

"Actually I was on my way to tell everyone now. So I'm going to go tell them now. Make sure you are here tomorrow for the free hour. That's when we are getting out," he turned and left.

I looked around, letting everything he had told me sink in. I looked over to see Rachel staring intently out of her window at me with a glass pressed to the wall. She had been watching and listening to the whole thing. Wow, what would I do without her?

I quickly turned around and headed back to her room.

**Okay, so that kind of explains the direction this is going. What do you think far?**

**I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!**** Your mission: give me names and powers. You can make up your own character and I can add him/ her in or tell me name for these characters**

**Character 1- Girl, age 16, lives with a bunch of guys, guyish and perverted and dorky, lots of fun to be around**

**Character 2- VERY hot guy. Age 17. Could be popular if he wanted but hangs out with unpopular kids. Loves motorcycles and dogs, especially big ones. Funny and never ever boring kind of perverted but in a hot way lol. I already know his power is fire, like what Shane/Kevin faked. I'm thinking about Max as a name for him but I don't know…**

**Character 3- Guy. Tall, Asian,. Super Nerdy, loves video games and is really good at drawing. Age 17 or 18 (what do you think he should be?) also kind of pervy.**

**Character 4- Guy. Age 17 or 18(you can pick that) Very punk and goth looking. Gaged ears and stuff. Kind of chubby. Dorky, not depressing at all. And not creepy in a gothic way.**

**Characters 5 and 6- a couple in their 30's. Very normal looking and they act normal, too. But they know about supernaturals that's just a cover.**

**And then I need some:**

**Girls who are delinquents like in jail camp for the summer. **

**Guys that hang out with characters 1-4. **

**And anything else!**


	11. Chapter 8

**I didn't get many ideas for new characters, but if you have an idea, you can still tell me, I'm still looking for new characters. **

**At midnight, when I was sure my parents were asleep, I packed my bag. As I packed, I though about what I was about to do.**

**I pulled out my suitcase from the top shelf of my closet, being as quiet as possible. **

**Running away. Leaving my whole life behind, possibly forever. I had no idea what lay ahead of me. I didn't know where we were going, how long we would be gone, or anything at all. I wouldn't be able to talk to my family or friends. I was sure that making contact with anyone could endanger everyone. I couldn't drag my family and friends into this. I had seen what the people we were dealing with could do. I knew how ruthless they were. That crazy woman hadn't even flinched at the thought of killing Morrow, in fact, she seemed happy and glad to be rid of Morrow.**

**While I let that roll around my head, I mechanically grabbed my clothes, everything from short shorts and spaghetti straps to turtlenecks and jeans. I had no clue where we were going, so I wanted to be prepared for anything. I even grabbed my swimsuits. I doubled checked that I had an array of different types of clothing before heading across the hall to my bathroom.**

**At least I'd be with Rachel. I wouldn't be fully alone and we wouldn't be left to fend for ourselves. We had gotten through a lot together and just having her there would make this situation that much better. Besides, she could help me out with this otherworld crap. She had to know something since she had a poltergeist. Those came from the otherworld, right? They had to, where else would they come from?**

**I chewed that over in my mind as I shoved all my hair stuff, make up, and personal hygiene items (tampons, toothbrush, deodorant, etc…) in my suitcase. **

**I tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen. I was constantly eating. Some people say that they are always eating, but they're nothing compared to me. My parents ask if I'm feeling okay when I go an hour without eating. I filled my arms with as much food as I could. I tried to quietly go back up the stairs while balancing my giant pile of a combination of junk food and healthy food. **

**Plus, I wouldn't miss much school. The last day was this Tuesday, I would only miss two days. And those weren't even important, they were the school carnival and the yearbook signing.**

**I grabbed another suitcase to stuff the life necessities in. I shoved all of my food in half of that before heading over to my bookshelf to grab my top 15 books (Vampire Academy Series (5 books), Morganville Vampire Series (7 books), and the Strange Angels books(2 books)) off the shelf. I then grabbed all the books I needed to read still (The Devouring, Killing Britney, Stake That, Fearless Fourteen, **

**The Den of Shadows Quartet, Undone, and Fallen). I stuffed all 21 of those books in my suitcase. I felt a pang of sadness that I could bring more books. Before closing the life necessities suitcase, I shoved my ipod and ipod charger in.**

**I ran through the house and grabbed a few more things before falling asleep. I figured I would need to be well rested to make a stealthy escape the next day (that day, now that I thought about it). **

"**Okay, everyone know the plan?" Jay (if that was really his name, probably not) whispered to the five of us who were escaping.**

**We all looking around and nodded our heads, yes. The plan was very clear. And didn't seem all that hard, actually. **

**About five minutes before our hour started, I turned my keys into a crabby looking hag standing by my truck, waiting for them. She grunted what I though of as some mutated form of a thank you after I handed them over. I didn't feel bad at all for tricking this woman. And she was quite easy to trick. She didn't even wonder if I had a spare key hiding in my bra (which I did). **

**I turned to face Rachel who was waiting eagerly for me. We linked arms and headed off to wait by the front desk to be told we could head out. We talked about the trail we were going to take for our "walk in the woods" to throw everyone off. Shane(well he was in Shane form so I was calling him Shane) and jay came over and asked to join us (all part of the plan of course).**

**What seemed like ages later, we were told we could go now. I was so antsy to get going and blow that popsicle stand. Then again, it was more like hell so it would be too hot for the popsicles, but you get my drift. **

**We took the long way through the woods to get to Rachel's dorm window that she had left open with the screen off. Jay boosted her up and then did the same for me. We pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. It was about as heavy as mine, we both had shoved TONS of books in ours. But she didn't have food in hers so mine was still about 10 pounds heavier. **

**We hoisted that out of the window and then I boosted Rachel up on my shoulders. I used my mad monkey skillz to crawl up along the wall and out the window. **

**We carefully snuck through the thickest parts of the forest to get to my truck. Wearing shorts probably wasn't the best idea, I got cut and scratched up by the vegetation,. But hey, I really needed to get some color on my white legs, I looked like a walking corpse I was so pale.**

**We waited in the clearing right before where my truck was parked. The other three people who were joining us on our wonderful escape. Rachel and I didn't know any of them that well. We didn't even remember why they were put in St. Penvrey's. for the time being, we didn't care that much. We just wanted to get as far away from that place as possible.**

**The three guys got the clearing a few minutes later. They each had a small suitcase and stared at Rachel's with wide eyes. Rachel and I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. It was just too hilarious. Shane and Jay just rolled their eyes.**

**Once Rach and I stopped laughing, the plan was really starting. This was the hard part. Thankfully, I wasn't very important to that part of the plan.**

**First, we saw Jay's powers in action. He could morph into other things. Shane/Kevin only looked different, Jay literally changed. Jay stood up, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and disappeared. Well, not really disappeared, just was harder to see. He became smoke. **

**I watched carefully as the smoky tendrils slithered through the air towards my truck. They slipped between the crack of the door and went towards the ignition. The whole idea was that he would start my truck and we would all sneak in when he was sure the coast was clear. I waited and waited, staring intently at my truck, but nothing happened. After several long minutes, the smoke came back next to me, where it turned back to Jay, so he could talk. **

**He looked very frustrated, "I couldn't get it."**

"**Like I said, you have to shake the keys just right to get it started," I reminded him.**

**He shook his head, "I tried. It didn't work. You're going to have to sneak in the truck and start it. That thing is refusing to start. I tried everything. Do you have a spare key on the truck or something?"**

"**Or something," I mumbled as I began to walk towards my baby, fishing the key out of my bra.**

**I looked around to see if anyone was coming, the coast was clear. Jay morphed back into smoke, following me to make sure the coast stayed clear. **

**As soon as I placed my hand of the door handle, smoke attacked my face. Jay wanted to get my attention, badly. **

**I turned my head to see the woman who had attacked Morrow and I running at me. Shit. I looked over at clearing. She would see me run over there, follow me, and find everyone else, too. **

**Damn it. Gah, if I had one wish to last me the rest of my life, I would wish to be able to turn invisible. I'd take back all the birthdays wishes and 11:11 wishes for boyfriends, new cell phones, eternal beauty, and whatever else to have my power be invisibility. **

**My intense wishing was interrupted by several gasps. My first thought was the woman was standing right in front of me, pointing a big ass gun at me. But, when I looked at her, she was still several yards away from me, starting in shock, she had even stopped running. I looked around me, searching fro something that would explain why they had gasped like that. Nothing. **

**I brought my arm up to scratch my head in confusion but stopped mid-scratch. Something was off… where was my arm? I looked down at myself, realizing that I couldn't see any of me. **

**Had my wish really worked? That question was immediately answered by a voice that didn't belong to me inside my head (oh, jeez. Voices in my head? I really was crazy.) **

"**Invisibility is also one of your powers now. Not only can you make yourself invisible, you can make other things invisible, too, but only while you are also invisible. You are now one of a gifted few people who have more than one power. Your tie to the Otherworld is less strong now, but you can never get rid of us completely. Everyone who is chosen by us, the Others, is given one wish, but they don't know about it. You are only of the few who have wished wisely. This power is just like any other power, but it may be more tiring to you, because you have two powers. Right now this power will be at it's strongest and wont be as tiring as normal to you, so use this first morph wisely." **

**I did exactly as the voice had said, used the time to my advantage. I decided to change the plan around a little bit. I stepped towards the smoke and told it my plan. It moved up and down, a smoky version of a nod, yes. I went to the clearing and told everyone else it, too. **

**I closed my eyes and concentrated on everyone and their bags to be invisible. When I opened my eyes, they had all become invisible. Perfect. We all ran towards the truck and climbed in. Jay morphed into one of the nurses and called the woman over to help with some big emergency. I made everyone but myself become visible again. Jay came running back in his normal form and jumped into the truck. I made the truck and everyone/thing inside it invisible, too before speeding off. **

"**Hell no! This is my baby we're talking about here!" I cried. No way in hell would I let them take my baby away. It was my first car, and I had saved up for months to pay for my half of it. I couldn't just leave it on the side of some road. The poor thing could get crushed by other cars or vandalized or who knows what else! **

"**We have to. People can spot that bucket of rust from miles away. We can't make it invisible for ever," Shane/Kevin said, trying to reason with me.**

"**Okay first off, don't hurt her feelings; and second, what if we spray paint it a different color or something?"**

**Jay shook his head, "We'd still have to change the license plates, and get rid of your shit load of bumper stickers and everything else. Stealing another car will be so much simpler. Plus we'll go in a small airplane and your truck will definitely not fit."**

"**Maybe you can take something off your truck and keep it," Rach added, knowing I wasn't going to win that argument. **

**I searched my mind for a good reason why we should take my truck, but I couldn't think of anything. I let out a frustrated breath and went to my truck to find something to keep from it. **

**I sat in it for a while, wondering what to take that I would never lose. Finally, it came to me. I pulled my Swiss Army Knife out of my back pocket and began cutting three long, thing strips out of the leather upholstery. Then, I pulled the lighter out of my suitcase (I didn't smoke, smoking's gross, but I always had a lighter with me, just in case). I made sure I hade my key before walking to the sidewalk. I sat on the cross legged on the ground. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for what kind of crazy thing I would do next. **

**I laid my key on the sidewalk and lit the lighter. I began to melt the key around the edges to give it a cool effect. Once the key looked cool enough, I began to braid the 3 strips of upholstery. Once I had about half of it braided, I slid the key on of the strips before continuing to braid the rest. Then, I lit the lighter again and melted the leather together a little bit. Once it cooled off, I tied it around my neck, making a pretty cool chocker necklace.**

**Felling satisfied with my handiwork, I walked back towards Rachel, Jay, Shane/Kevin, and the other three guys whose names I still didn't know. All six gave me a very skeptical look. After a few moments, I rolled my eyes and figured I'd get things moving a bit. "Well, are you guys just going to stare at me like a circus freak, or are we going to get wherever we're going before someone finds us?"**

**That got everyone's attention. Finally, they all went into action. I offered to go get the bags from my truck while they all went to find a new car for us. **

**I really just wanted a few minutes alone with my truck before I left. I know that's kind of a guy thing, but that truck and I had been trough a lot together. From a few hot make out sessions with guys who were now my ex's but still my friends to long rides to clear my mind to driving to the hospital several times for my own broken limbs. **

**After a few minutes with my truck, I got all the bags over to the new car we were going to take to our safe house for the night.**

**We drove until it was really dark out. I was pretty exhausted when we got to the safe house, I fell asleep on the first couch I could find. I didn't even bother changing clothes or brushing my teeth or anything. **


	12. Chapter 9

**My last chapter only got one review! 8^o I'm not sure if anyone but ArtemisHunterMarcyH read the last chapter. I know that it was kind of long and sucky but it needed to be in there to get things going. The fanfic is going to be more day-by-day now instead of skipping around so much. You'll get to meet all the people Kris is going to be living with in this chapter, so hopefully you'll like it! It starts off kind of slow, but it will hopefully get better, if not the next chapter will be and I'll that up soon. And pretty please with whipped cream, caramel, sprinkles, and more whipped cream on top, R&R! if you do I promise to love you foreverrrrr 3**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Rachel cried, jolting me awake from a deep sleep.

I rolled onto my stomach, groaning, hoping she would get the point and let me sleep. Rach had always been the early riser. She woke up at 7am in the summer! I, on the other hand, slept in till 11am or so and went to bed at 3am.

She ripped the warm blanket off of me, forcing me to curl up in the fetal position to stay somewhat warm. "Nope, no more sleeping! Get your lazy ass out of bed, time to get up!" She was say too perky in the mornings.

"Yes, more sleeping. My lazy ass is very tired. What time is it anyways?" I asked groggily, still laying on the couch.

"4:30am. And nope. Get up. If your not off the couch and ready to go by the time I count to three, you're going to regret it."

"4:30? Who the hell in their right mind is up at this hour? Oh, that's right, NOBODY!" I said rolling back over to sleep.

"1..."

"Goodnight."

"2.… 3!" she cried the "3" as she began attacking me, tickling my neck. I was so ticklish on my neck that getting your fingers within 3inches of my neck made me flip out.

"Okay! Okay! Mercy! Uncle! I AM AWAKE WOMAN!" I cried between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

After what seemed like eternity, she stopped torturing me. I got up and brushed myself off, sticking my tongue out at her.

She shrugged, "I warned you. Anyways we need to be up, Jay made me come and wake you up. He said he would but you were snoring like a bear, and was afraid you'd kill him if he woke you up."

"And why did they want us up so early?" I asked as I followed Rachel to where the guys wanted to meet us at.

She shrugged, "Be patient. Besides were going to find out… oh, I don't know, now."

We walked through the door into a kitchen. Everyone was already sitting at the table. They seemed fully awake and just fine, what was that about?

I plopped down in a chair, "Why am awake at 4 in the morning?"

All five guys looked very afraid. Good. They should be afraid, I didn't ever wake up that early.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Ignore her, she doesn't do early. She'll get better if you give her bacon or something. If not just give her a few minutes and she'll be a little better."

I perked up at the word "bacon." Bacon is amazing, that would make me happier, much happier. I wouldn't even be groggy anymore.

Shane/Kevin and Jay looked at each other, "Okay, we'll stop for bacon on the way to our next stop. Anyways, we need to get down to business before we have to hit the road. Each of you are going to choose which safe house your are living at, which part of the country. We have a list of the people that live there, ages gender, etc… , your background story, and what part of the country you'll be living in. One person per place, please."

"WHAT?" Rachel and I cried in unison. We were not only living in different houses but in different parts of the country?

"You didn't think we would keep you together, did you? That would make you guys way to easy to spot. Plus, if one of you gets caught, everyone else wont get caught along with you, so then we couldn't have a rescue mission," Kevin/Shane said matter-of-factly.

Rachel and I both opened our mouths to argue, but were cut off by Jay, "Shush, don't argue. that's the way things go. We cant change the rules. Kris, you can pick where you stay first; Rachel, you second; and we'll just go around the table like that." Jay passed the list to me.

I stared down at all the places I could choose, there was at least ten. One thing was for sure, I was not staying in a house with all girls. No way Jose, too much drama. I skimmed the list. One place caught my attention. Deadwood, South Dakota. I had visited my grandma's cousin there when I was seven. I didn't remember the place very well, but I did remember that I had loved it there, very outdoorsy. I checked to see who all lived there and what the story was. "You are foster children, living in a home with your foster parents in the great outdoors of Deadwood, South Dakota. You will have six foster siblings.

"Carter- female, age 16; Oliver-male, age 18; Aiden-male, age 17; Gary-male age 18; Max-male, age 17; and Gabe-male, age 18."

Sounded good to me, I wrote my name in the space below it, declaring it mine.

I watched over Rachel's shoulder as she chose a place in Cape Cod with all girls, a School for Dangerous Girls type of thing.

After everyone chose where they were going to live, we headed out to get "makeovers." As promised, on the way we stopped at McDonald's, where I got a plain bacon cheeseburger, hold the burger, extra bacon. Can you say yum?

"I still can't believe you ate that, it's gonna go straight to your butt," Rachel said I we got out of the car and walked towards the huge building where we would be make-overed.

"So? It was so good! And my butt is already huge, a few extra pounds of bacon wont hurt anymore. I cant believe you didn't get one!" I replied, restored to my usual self after a sandwich of bacon, cheese, and more bacon.

"Ew, even it wasn't intensely fattening, it's nasty. Did you see how much grease was on that bacon?"

I shrugged, "All bacon is good bacon."

She rolled her eyes, she was used to my obnoxiousness by now.

All five of us went to the first room together, while Shane/Kevin and Jay waited outside. We each were told to sit down at a chair. Rachel and I chose seats next to each other. The five adults in the room all took chairs from a corner and each of them set up a chair in front of each of us, before sitting down and interviewing us.

I got a woman, probably in her early to mid-thirties. She seemed okay, kind of bland, but could have been worse.

"Name? I need first, middle, last, and any name you usually go by," the woman asked, holding a clipboard and a pen, ready to write it all down.

"Krystal Lilly Disagen, I go by Kris," I replied before spelling out everything for her.

"Date of birth?" she asked.

"June 12th, 1994," I replied.

She quickly wrote that, while asking "where have you lived before?"

That was easy, "Colorado, just like everyone else here, and a small town really far east in North Dakota."

She nodded her head, "What house are you staying at, what's the story and everything?"

"I'm going to be living in a foster home in Deadwood, South Dakota with my foster parents and six foster siblings, five guys, one girl."

She did something that looked like checking a box or something, before asking, "What's your power?"

"Well, up until a few days ago, I was normal. No, not normal really but I didn't have any powers. I knew about powers because my best friend Rachel has a poltergeist. Then I found this girl, Morrow, who was, I don't what to call it, connected to the Otherworld I guess. Like, she saw and heard the 'Others,' she called them. I found her bleeding and basically beaten up by the staff at a mental hospital because she wasn't fixable. She told me the Others wanted me, before she was killed. And now I have what she had, seeing the Others. And then yesterday I wished to be invisible, because the woman who killed Morrow saw me trying to escape and then POOF! I was invisible. So, yeah."

The woman scribbled a few things down on the page, "Okay, thank, you, Kris. I'll show you to where you need to go next," she rose from her chair and took me through a bunch of hallways and doors, finally leading me to a room with several adults, five guys around 17 or 18 and one girl who was probably 16, like me. I guessed these were who I was going to be living with.

The woman who had led me here first gave my papers to a middle aged man, then said a quick goodbye and good luck before leaving.

I turned to see everyone staring at me. I jumped a little bit, I hated being the center of attention, it was so… I don't know, it had always creeped me out. I felt like a freak on display or something.

Thankfully, the man who had my papers got everything going. "Okay everyone, now that Krystal is here, we can get started," he opened his mouth to say more, but I raised my hand to add something, "Yes, Krystal?"

Everyone was staring again, great. "Um, it's just Kris. No one ever calls me Krystal, I'm so used to Kris that sometimes I don't even respond to Krystal," I said quietly.

"Alright then," he said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Kris, but we might end up changing your name anyways, Kris is not only unique for a girl, but your whole name is spelled uniquely."

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling the heat rushing to my face.

"As I was saying, now that Kris is here, we can get a move on. Everyone, go stand in front of us over there," he said gesturing to a slightly raised, rectangular portion on the floor. We all did as we were told. I ended up between the girl and a tall Asian guy.

The girl was a few inches shorter than my not-so-tall body. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat, she was just muscled in an odd and less flattering way. She had light brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. Her skin was really tan, but the type of tan you get after a bad sunburn, it didn't look half bad on her.

The Asian guy was pretty tall, around 6 foot. He had pretty short hair that was dyed blonde. His eyes weren't Asian looking, so I assumed he was only part Asian.

"Good, now please strip down to your underwear, and bra for the two ladies."

I nearly chocked, "Excuse me?" Was he kidding? Did he really expect me to strip down in front of a room filled with strangers?

"Take off your clothes, now," he sounded really annoyed now.

I sighed, "That's what I thought you said." I looked around to see the others following orders, most of the guy looked like this wasn't ideal, but not anything horrible either. One very cocky looking guy with shaggy brown hair and dimples seemed to be enjoying this. The girl next to me looked self-conscious. I followed their leap, hoping no one would notice my very brightly colored underwear and bra. Of all the days for me to not only wear my neon green bra, but also my neon pink underwear with green lace, it had to be today. I thanked whoever was listening that I didn't wear thongs.

I wasn't overly comfortable with my body, either. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't really skinny. I had average boobs, big thighs, a bigger butt, a slightly chubby belly. I was very bony. It was strange because, I wasn't overly thin, my bones were just big and awkward. My ribs and hips bones were especially big, an odd combination with my slightly chubby belly.

I shook off all the thoughts of my body, I just needed to get this over with, quick and easy. Once I took off my shirt, I realized all the guys had noticed my brightly colored underwear and were now staring. I crossed my arms over my chest and stomach, hoping to hide as much as I could.

I felt the heat even more than before. I probably looked like a tomato ready to burst, I thought, cursing my pale skin.

I decided to use this as my change to get a good look at all the guys. There was the Asian, who was okay looking and another guy to my right. The other guy was kind of short, about 5'8, and chubby. His hair was about an inch long and was sticking straight up.

I turned to my left, looking past the girl. Damn, all the guys over there were pretty hot. The cocky guy was closest, he wasn't as hot because he was so cocky, probably a man-whore too. He didn't have a half bad body, though. He noticed me looking and winked. Ew. I made a disgusted face and gave him a look that screamed, "really?" The two guys next to him laughed, making me look at them.

The next was pretty hot, he didn't seem cocky. He had dark brown hair, and seriously sculpted abs, and everything else for that matter. I recalled that someone had super strength, I was guessing this was him.

The last guy was by far the hottest. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. And his eyes, damn, sexiest eyes ever. I think Kevin/Shane had tried to imitate this guy's eyes when he was in Shane form. Shane's eyes were nothing compared to this guys though. They were so icy blue, yet they made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. I let my eyes travel down his sun-kissed body. He had nice abs, too. Not as intense as the guys who I assumed had super strength's abs, but in some ways that was better. I preferred guy who weren't complete hulks, but still had some muscle. Just like him. I couldn't help but grin at the sexy Tom and Jerry boxers.

I suddenly remembered that I was standing there in my brightly colored underwear. Crap, I almost forgot!

Before I started to mind-babble too much, the man cut off my train of thought, "Okay everyone, spread your arms out so you are a T-shape." we all did as we were told. A group adults came up and examined us, making me feel very awkward. What was the point of this anyways?

After checking us over, they had a group huddle type of thing, talking about us. I wondered why.

Once they were done talking, the annoyed man turned towards us, "Oliver, Gary, You two are going to be nerdy and outcast-ish; Carter, Max, and Gabe, you are all going to be more normal and preppy, Max you are also going to be very athletic: and Aiden and Kris, you are going to be emo/scene. You are all going to be spending extra time with whoever is like you, style-wise at school and public places. So you all get a few minutes to talk with your new group while we figure out style ideas, although all of you know each other, besides Kris." As he said this a lady gave us each a white robe to cover ourselves. I quickly pulled mine on.

I looked around, trying to figure out who Aiden was. How was I supposed to tell? I absentmindedly bit my lip while I stood there, hoping this Aiden guy would find me.

A warm finger tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm Aiden." I turned around to see that it was the extremely hot guy who had the Tom and Jerry boxers.

"Oh, hi. I'm Kris…but you already know that. So yeah," I said feeling very blonde.

He smiled at my stupidity, "Don't worry everyone's first day here is rough. Especially when John's," he nodded towards the easily annoyed man, "in charge."

"Well, at least I'm not the only person to have made a fool of myself before," I said, trying to look on the bright side.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"Story? What story? Oh-duh, never mind, ignore that blonde moment. Jeez, I'm not usually this out of it, I guess the bacon is wearing off."

He furrowed his brows, "Bacon?"

"Oh, yeah, bacon is, like, my coffee. I don't do early and I had t wake up at 4am. So yeah, bacon," I replied.

He nodded, "Okay then, strange, but works for me. So what's your power?"

"I have two, in-" I was about to tell him which to but he cut me off.

"Two? Your kidding right?"

"Yup, two. If you would have let me finish, you would know," I replied, grinning, so he knew I wasn't annoyed in the slightest.

He grinned back, "Well? What two?"

"Tsk, tsk," I clicked my tongue in fake disapproval, "patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me already, how on Earth do you have two?"

I giggled, "Well, I started off with none." He raised an eyebrow at me, apparently that wasn't very normal. "My best friend, Rachel, she's had a poltergeist her whole life, one day it got out of control so she was sent to a psych ward. I hung out with her everyday after school and on weekends and stuff and we got to meet Jay and, er, Shane-slash-Kevin," Aiden raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You see, Shane-slash-Kevin was an illusionist. So he turned out be both Shane and Kevin. Anyways, they ended up working for this place. So one day I got lost and I found this really wacky girl covered in blood 'cause the staff couldn't make her 'better' so they decided to kill her and then I got her powers to see the Others, these things from the Otherworld. And then yesterday I really wishes hard for invisibility and then WABAM! Invisibility." as soon as I said "WABAM!" I turned invisible, just to prove my point.

He jumped, "Whoa, that's one way for things to happen."

I let him see me again, "Yeah, this power is much better than be Shizo and seeing the Others. What about you? What are your powers and how did you get shoved into this… program?"

"My story isn't as cool as yours," he shrugged, obviously trying to make me beg.

I gave him what he wanted, "Pleeeeeease? The only story I know is mine and Rachel's. so anything is exciting to me. Plus, you could be the first person who told me his story!"

A cocky smirk appeared, "So I could be your first?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

I smiled and took a step closer to him, we were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my forehead. I looked up, "Yup, that space is still open," I replied, in the same secretive, flirty tone of voice he had used.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get a chance to say anything before a tall woman came by to take me to get my hair cut a colored. As I turned to follow the woman he called, "We'll finish this conversation later!"

I giggled a tiny bit, he was as interested in that strange conversation as me.

"Okay, you can sit here. Anything you refuse to have done to your hair?"

I sat, "Um, nothing to crazy. Not black or brown unless those r some random lowlights. And it would be nice if I could keep some blonde. Oh, and I have to be able to throw it up in a ponytail or a messy bun," I replied, looking at my long blonde hair that fell down most of my back in the mirror.

"Alrighty, that all fits in with what I was planning on anyways. You ready?"

I nodded, "Just a warning, my hair is really thick."

She ran her fingers through my hair, "Oh, wow. You probably have the thickest hair I've ever dealt with. Well, that works well for this hairstyle, so no worries."

After a while of her wrapping my hair in foil, I asked, "So, just wondering, what was the whole strip-down-to-your-undies-in-front-of-everyone thing about?"

"Sorry about that, probably not the most fun thing for you, not knowing anyone here and all. There is a reason for that. It's to check for piercings, tattoos, scars, and any other distinguishing features. For example, both you and Aiden have a lot of scars, so you were chosen as the darker ones. We'll give you two a rough history to help explain why you're emo/scene. Maybe you came from an abusive family before and that's why you were put into foster care. And then we might see that you and Aiden are both pretty calm when it comes to tattoos and piercings, so we'll have to give you guys some of those. Make sense?"

I thought about that, it really did make sense, "Yeah, perfect sense, actually."

"So what do you think?" the lady who had done my hair asked as I stared into the mirror at the new me.

Again, I was wearing only my bra and underwear. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was now blonde with tons of strawberry blonde highlights and even more dark reddish brown lowlights. I had intense side bangs that covered half of my left eye. My hair was filled with lots of layering, it went down to the bottom of my shoulder blade. My makeup wasn't all that different from how I usually wore mine. I had always used quite a bit of eyeliner. Now, I put eyeliner on my top lid, too. I also used darker eye shadow. I had several new piercings up my ears, a nose piercing, and a bellybutton ring. I turned to see the tattoo I had been given. It was a small, tribal tramp stamp, the two middle tribals came up to make a heart. The tattoo was black with some light blue out lining to give it a cool effect. All in all, I liked it.

"It's awesome. I'm not too dark and depressing, that's nice. I really like the hair."

She smiled, "I hoped you would."

"Okay everyone, time to see if you fit your character! Back to the pedestal!" John called to us.

I waved bye to the woman before heading out the door. I couldn't wait to see what everyone looked like, especially Aiden. I hoped he was still hot.


	13. you should READ THIS please

Hi guys! I know, it's been a while since I updated and I've decided to stop this story, BUT I'm putting up a similar story on Fiction Press. I'm not sure what's is names yet but my fiction press name is kayladee22. You should check it out 'cause it would make my day!


End file.
